Lost in You
by BloodyMarry
Summary: Hermione recieves a letter from a dead headmaster. And decides to go back in time to help Harry. But the time and destination are unknown to her, as well as the fact that she will fall in love with a very unexspected person. TomHerms


Hello everyone. This is my new story I hope you like it. I am not sure how long it will be, but depending on the amount of reviews, and requests I will decide, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Lost in you**

**Summary**: Hermione Granger saw the pain her friend was going through, and it was heartbreaking. She had had enough. She would change the damage that would be done. She would go back in time, and change Harry's life. She would save him the pain and grief he would have to suffer. Even if it meant never seeing the ones she loved again, their happiness is what truly mattered. But what happens when she accidently falls in love? And with Tom Riddle none the less.

**Chapter one: The Decision **

"Harry, are you all right? Do you want to talk? You know me and Ron are always here for you," a young girl, named Hermione Granger asked her best friend of seven years now.

"No, 'Moine, not right now. I just want to be alone," Harry said, with a solemn look on his face. His hair was limp, and especially untidy. His eyes were a dim color, not their usual vibrate emerald green, they seemed void of emotion, and any expressions, there was no life left in his once beautiful eyes. You see young Harry Potter had lost his only other father figure left.

Remus Lupin.

After Sirius, Harry was very easily angered, and sensitive, but he steadily became somewhat of his normal self. And after Dumbledore, Harry was silent, and closed off. But he had always opened up to his two best friends. Along with Remus, and Ginny, but not anyone else. He barley even cracked a smile at one of Fred, and George's hilarious pranks. But after the death of Remus Lupin, that seemed to be the last straw. Harry, would not smile, nor talk, not even to Ron, or Hermione.

_Remus Lupin died, protecting young Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. It was the night after the full moon and he was week, tired, and worn. Number Twelve Grimwald Place was being occupied by the Weasley family, and the few loyal members of Dumbledores Army, and some members of the Order of the Phoenix. _

_The house was attacked, and the adults had split up to find and protect the children, before the Death Eater's could get to them. Lupin was closest to the stairs at the time, and went to the children's room. Where they happened to be discussing where young master Malfoy's loyalties truly lied. _

_Death Eaters soon followed his hasty entrance, three of them. Lupin immediately stunned the first and biggest one. Ginny and Luna aimed a hex at one death eater, and the effects were atrocious, bat wings sprung from his then shrunken head. And then Neville stunned the confused young Eater. _

_That left one more, who seemed keen on getting his way. He pointed his wand at Ginny, and uttered a terrible word 'Crucio.' She fell to the floor writhing in pain, and screaming at the top of her lungs. The Death Eater had an apparent smirk on his face, for he had taken off his mask and revealed himself as Lucious Malfoy, recently escaped Death Eater, and right hand man of the Dark Lord. He turned his wand now on Neville and spoke half a word before he was stuck down,._

"_Avada Kervada!" The blond fell to the floor, a smirk still plastered to his cold face. He was dead, killed with he curse he was just about to use, and had used countless times before. _

_A woman came into the room, next, having heard the unforgivable spoken on unfamiliar lips. She had a look of pure horror on her delicate face when she saw her husband dead on the floor. She turned to Remus knowing he was the one who spoke the words, and yelled a cutting curse in his direction. He was hit, his chest, face, arms and legs had started to leak the familiar red, sticky substance he remembered as blood. He fell to the floor, bleeding to death. As he hit the ground Harry came running into the room, stunned the blond Death Eater, known as Narccissa Black Malfoy. He turned and saw Remus on the floor gasping for breathe and holding his chest. Harry dropped down on his knees and leaned over his ex-professor, and new appointed guardian. _

"_Remus?"_

"_Harry," he rasped out, "Please look after your self, and be careful. And this situation, don't ever blame your self, Harry. Because it wasn't your fault. I did what I had to do. You remember that now, Harry."_

"_Why are you talking like this Remus. Like your going to die. Because you aren't. You can't leave me. Please," his voice sounded desperate, and pleading. _

"_Please, Harry, don't make this harder than it is. I am too weak, and I will die."_

"_No you aren't, I will get you to the hospital and everything will be fine," his voice was quaky, and even sounded as if he didn't believe himself. Silent tears had started to make their way down his cheeks, and his breathing in shallow gasps. _

"_I won't make it Harry, look here, my boy. Everything will be fine, you'll be fine."_

"_No I won't be. I can't do this without you, Remus. I love you, and I need you. You are the closest thing I have to a father. Please, just stay," Ron and Hermione seemed to have entered the room, and when they saw what was happening, Hermione, turned and hugged Ron, and started crying. Ron had so as well, only quietly. Ginny was no longer in any pain, thanks to Luna, and Neville. She was passed out, and Luna was crying and being held by a stiff faced Neville. _

_Harry was hunched over Remus, his head on the mans chest, and crying into his shoulder. Remus gently put his hand on Harry's head, and made calming noises. _

"_I love you too, Harry. You are like a son to me-" he started coughing and blood soon came out of his mouth. His eyes began to droop closed, and his hand no was no longer on Harry's head, but over his mouth. His breathing was slowing down, and his coughing subsided. Harry clung tighter to him, and tears were coming more forcefully now. Refusing to stop, now that they had stared._

_Remus Joseph Lupin died a few moments later._

_Harry would not come out of his room for anything, and Dobby was the only one allowed in to bring him food, which he normally didn't eat. He didn't sleep for a few days, it was on and off really, he did not know the time of day, dark or light. He seemed to have been lost in time. He either cried, or looked off into space, never talking and never really thinking. He came out the next week for the funeral of Remus. And immediately went back to his room afterwards. _

_It took almost two months for him to start talking, eating and sleeping regularly again. He would never be the same boy he used to be, not ever. And it scared Hermione more than she would ever really like to admit. _

Hermione, Harry and Ron, had yet to defeat Voldemort. But were continuing on with their search for Voldemort's horcruxes. And had successfully destroyed two more. The cup and Nagini. They were still looking for the rest. Harry seemed gloomier and gloomier, each time they destroyed one. Like the end was coming nearer and nearer. And it was. The end of something. The end of Voldemort's rein of terror, Voldemort's life, the end of everything Harry had lived, and trained for. And possibly the end of Harry's life. Yes, in the final battle something would end, be its result good or bad, something was going to end.

Hermione really was worried about Harry, she wanted to help him so badly. 'But what can I do? I am just some stupid little witch, even my own best friend doesn't think I am worthy enough to confide in. Wait, Hermione that wasn't fair, Harry is just not ready to talk to anyone yet. But when he is ready to talk, you'll be there and you'll help him in any way you can. Yes, that's it, I am not completely useless.'

"Harry, I am going upstairs to read. I'll see you at dinner, alright?"

"Yeah, Hermione, at dinner," he nodded absently, staring into the roaring fire, of the Wesley's home.

Hermione walked upstairs, into her and Ginny's room. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out her thick, cozy winter cloak. And rummaging around for her book, she pulled out an envelope with her name on it. She looked over the envelope, gave it a curious glance, grabbed her book and cloak then walked over to the bed.

She sat down on the bed, leaning her head against the head board, wrapped the cloak around herself and she laid the book down next to her, and the looked over the envelope. She opened it up, skimmed over it and gasped, it was from Dumbledore. But this had to be a year or so old. How did she not notice it before now. And in her own trunk no less. The letter read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_These are hard times, for all of us, but especially for Harry. He needs your help. He is your best friend, and you his, as well as Ron. I have seen you three grow up, and I am proud to say, I feel you have grown up to be very an amazing witch and wizards. I like to think I had a bit to do with that. _

_I feel like a Grandfather to you three. And I hope you don't mind. I trust you three with my life. I know you, Miss Granger, are the most responsible of the three, so here I leave this task to you. This gift, that I know you will use wisely. I don't know if the other two should know of this, it may be too much. _

_I leave you your time turner from your third year. I know normally a time turner only takes its user, at most a week into the past. But I have been experimenting with this particular time turner, and have devised a way for you to travel back to the begging. Back where it all really started. Just know I have tested it and it does truly work. So please do what you can Miss Granger, for if you have found this letter I am dead and gone, the world needs you. And the question is will you save it? _

_"With great power, comes great responsibility."_

_With all my love,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione dropped the letter, and stared at the ceiling in shock. This couldn't be happening, how could she have a letter from a dead man? How could she go back in time, or at least as far as he was talking about. And when was she going back to? What was happening? How was this happening? And what in the BLOODY HELL was she supposed to do? Go back in time? Yeah right! Was this man bloody insane?

Hermione stopped herself mid-rant, closed her eyes, and took a few calming breathes. She counted to ten, then opened her eyes, and looked back down at the letter.

'What if I go back in time, how far will I go? Dumbledore didn't say. But he was sure that this specific time would help Harry. And the begging, what does that mean? Back to when Harry was first born, or when Snape heard the prophecy? Maybe our first year? I have no clue, but if it will help Harry, if it will save the world, then I have to do it.'

Hermione picked up the time turner, that she so vividly remembered, and gazed at it a few moments. Hermione Granger had decided that it was time to go back in time.

* * *

Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. I worked pretty hard. So please review. When I get some good amount of reviews, I will update. Same with every chapter. So please, you want to read more review.

And remember this is a Hermione/Tom fic. But it will be a while before they get together, probably a few chapter's in (maybe the fourth or fifth. But their will be mention of an attraction before that. And a little sexual tension.), but it will still be interesting, I promise!

Laters

BloodyMarry


End file.
